O Colecionador de Sorrisos
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Todos parecem ter uma coleção de estima. Uma coleção de Harry de figurinhas de bruxos, Gina e suas detenções, os livros de Hermione, as moedas de Draco. Mas nenhum tem uma coleção tão preciosa como a de Rony: uma coleção de sorrisos.


Sinopse

Todos parecem ter uma coleção de estima. Uma coleção de figurinhas de bruxos (Harry), de detenções (Gina), de livros (Hermione), de moedas (Draco), mas nenhum tem uma coleção tão preciosa como a de Rony: uma coleção de sorrisos.

****

O Colecionador de Sorrisos

Sorrisos de Hermione

Rony/Hermione

Romance/Humor

"Então? Você conseguiu o que eu te pedi?- o ruivo torcia uma mão na outra e olhava para Colin com animação."

"O que você esperava?- Colin, falou, soando muito profissional- Eu sou um profissional na área, Rony, não tinha como falhar."

"Mas então, conseguiu?- Rony repetiu. Colin afirmou, apanhando um pequeno embrulho entre as vestes."

O garoto olhou de um lado para o outro e, muito discretamente, entregou o embrulho para Rony que, mais discretamente ainda, deu algumas moedas para Colin, como forma de pagamento.

"Verifique se está tudo certo.- Colin falou."

Atrás de Rony, espichando-se por cima de seu ombro, havia um Harry curioso para ver o que havia no embrulho.

"O que é isso?- ele perguntou. Rony imediatamente abraçou-se ao embrulho."

"Você é louco?- o ruivo repreendeu o amigo- Podia ser a Hermione, sabia?- Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha."

"Cara, eu sei que eu me pareço _muito_ com a Mione, a começar pela idade, mas acho que fica por aí...- Harry botou a mão sobre o ombro de Rony e apontou para o final do salão comunal, para uma das mesas mais escondidas- Está vendo aquela pilha de livros ali?- Rony afirmou- Pois é, atrás dela está a Hermione. Mas agora, o que você tem nesse embrulho?"

Rony abriu cuidadosamente o embrulho, olhando para os lados para ver se mais alguém estava espreitando. Retirou um montinho de fotos do tamanho de cartas e passou algumas para Harry.

"Mas o quê...?- Harry foi passando rapidamente cada uma das fotos, perplexo com o que via, como se fosse algo obsceno- Rony, eu entenderia se você tivesse contrabandeando fotos das garotas no vestiário- olhou de soslaio para Colin, que corou e prosseguiu- Mas você não acha que isso é demais, não?"

"Olhe...- Rony soou eufórico- aqui ela está sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, está calma e pensativa...- mostrou uma foto para Harry onde aparecia apenas o rosto de Hermione, como todas as outras, evidenciando o sorriso do momento."

"Meu Merlin..."

"E nessa outra ela está sorrindo a meio fio, e juntando com a expressão dos olhos estreitos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela estava irônica..."

"Rony, dá para você me explicar tudo isso?- o ruivo sentou-se na cadeira e continuou olhando uma a uma as fotos."

"É simples. Esta é a minha coleção.- assim que ele terminou de passar os olhos nas fotos, virou-se para Colin- Está tudo certo, Colin, como sempre. Espero mais uma remessa no final do mês."

"Ok."

"Agora, Rony, me explica melhor.- Harry sentou-se na frente do amigo e encarou-o- Não dava para colecionar algo mais normal, não? Como figurinhas de bruxos?"

"Bah!- Rony deu com as mãos- Eu já terminei essa coleção. Não é possível que você não tenha terminado também, Harry. Você começou aos onze anos, e isso já faz seis anos, por Merlin."

"Bem, eu já terminei...mas comecei de novo. E isso não explica a sua coleção."

"Sou um colecionador de sorrisos, Harry, um colecionador da bela arte, da expressão...- ele fez soar-se importante."

"Ahan, tá...mas você só coleciona sorrisos de uma menina?- Rony corou."

"Bem, ela é a modelo principal."

"Única, você quer dizer?"

"Também, mas...- Rony tentou desviar a atenção de Harry, mas sem êxito- Bah, Harry, não enche..."

Harry riu, tanto com a reação de Rony como ao sentir braços envolvendo seu pescoço, fazendo-o olhar para cima e, antes de fechar os olhos, ver uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos, e sentir os lábios de Gina pressionando os seus, num beijo ousado.

"Vamos evitar demonstrações de afeto na minha frente, ok?- Rony pediu."

"É inevitável, maninho. A não ser que você queira deixar Harry e eu sozinhos, afinal, Harry sempre está com você então tem que ser na sua frente."

"Não, nada disso. Já disse que um ano de namoro não é suficiente para deixá-los sozinhos.- Gina riu."

"Então quantos anos seriam necessários?- e foi Harry quem respondeu."

"Só o suficiente para Rony perceber que colecionar sorrisos ao vivo é melhor do que em fotos.- Rony ficou estático e rubro. Gina franziu o cenho."

"Explica aí.- Harry passou algumas fotos para a garota."

Gina analisou-as rapidamente, mantendo uma expressão compenetrada. Ao fim botou-as à frente de Rony e deu de ombros.

"Eu já sabia."

"Como assim, já sabia?- Rony questionou."

"Você acha o que, Rony? Que o Colin conseguiria mesmo tirar todas essas fotos da Mione sem que ela percebesse? Por que você acha que eu coleciono detenções?"

"Por adorar encher o Snape?"

"Também, mas de alguma forma eu sempre estava tramando alguma para distrair a Mione e deixá-la na posição correta para um bom sorriso e uma boa foto. Colin e eu trabalhamos juntos e dividimos o pagamento."

"Como é?- Rony estava incrédulo."

"Isso mesmo o que você ouviu."

"Então pode ir me devolvendo a sua metade do pagamento."

"Não, senhor. O que te faz pensar nessa possibilidade remota e absurda? Eu trabalhei, eu mereço, pois sem mim você não teria essa coleção de sorrisos desde o terceiro ano."

"Terceiro ano?- Harry perguntou- Terceiro ano?"

"É.- Rony respondeu- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Ok, Gina, fique com o dinheiro. Eu não vou desistir da coleção de todo modo."

"Eu sabia.- Gina riu, vitoriosa, e sentou-se no colo de Harry, dando um beijo rápido nele- Mas fora isso, contam mais alguma coisa?"

"Bem, na verdade não. Tudo muito parado enquanto ainda estamos no primeiro semestre de aulas, quero ver quando passarmos o natal..."

"É verdade, NIEM's... mas olhem só o que eu consegui..."

Gina tirou uma moeda do bolso, era relativamente grande e muito brilhante, com o interior em ouro e a borda em prata. Havia a cara de um bruxo de um lado e o número 5 do outro. O bruxo freqüentemente mantinha-se estático, de perfil, mas às vezes olhava para frente para verificar se estavam mesmo olhando para ele. Nas bordas estava escrito _La Republica Española_.

"O que vem a ser isso?- Rony perguntou, analisando a moeda, parecendo fascinado."

"Você nem imagina que seja uma moeda?- Gina ironizou."

"Eu quis dizer o que significa isso...que moeda é essa?- Gina pegou a moeda e ergueu-a diante dos olhos."

"É um dobrão espanhol bruxo, do século XII...- ela disse, como se aquilo não significasse nada."

"Céus, Gina, isso deve valer...como...?"

"Muito, eu sei, Rony. Está avaliada em milhares de Galeões por que o ano dela é 1101, ou seja, o primeiro ano daquele século, e só foram cunhadas dez dessas moedas. Qualquer outro dobrão desses que não seja desse ano, mas do mesmo século, vale uns 2000 Galeões...mas não a minha..."

"Você quer dizer que esse seu dobrão vale mais que 2000 galeões?"

"Uhh! Bem mais."

"E posso saber como você conseguiu isso?"

"Com Draco Malfoy."

"Como?- Harry e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo."

"Uma aposta, eu disse pra ele que se eu perdesse eu seria escrava dele para o resto da minha vida, como um elfo doméstico e ele, para se sobressair à aposta, pôs o dobrão à prova. Daí eu ganhei a aposta e ele me pagou. Ele tem mais seis desses mesmos dobrões, de 1101 também, que está na família dele há séculos. Aparentemente Draco Malfoy é um colecionador de moedas."

"Mas...mas...o que você apostou, Gina?"

"Bem, não importa. Só saibam que eu **nunca** entro numa aposta para perder.- ela parou e olhou para o canto do salão comunal- Sabe, Rony, se você não quiser que a Hermione descubra da sua coleçãozinha de sorrisos, é melhor você guardar as fotos. Ela está vindo aí."

Imediatamente Rony guardou todas as fotos dentro do embrulho e enfiou-o dentro das vestes. Tentou manter-se inexpressivo quando Hermione chegou, mas não conseguiu.

"Que caras são essas?- ela perguntou, desconfiada- Vocês não estão armando mais alguma, né?- Rony e Harry negaram rapidamente- Gina?"

"Hei, não olhe para mim desse jeito, Hermione!- a garota reclamou- O que te faz pensar que eu estaria armando alguma?"

"O fato de você já ter pego três detenções essa semana?"

"Ah, Mione...não venha reclamar agora, ok?- Hermione riu."

"Você se safa porque é uma das melhores alunas do sexto ano, Gina..."

"Correção: **a** melhor, Mione.- os três riram."

"Certo, o papo está muito bom, mas eu tenho uma pilha de deveres pra fazer.- Harry falou- Me ajuda, Gina?- Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha."

"Como assim, _me ajuda, Gina_?"

"Ela é a melhor, Rony. Em matérias como poções e transfiguração Gina realmente sabe mais do que eu.- Harry pegou a mão de Gina e puxou-a para a mesa em que Hermione estava antes de ir até eles."

"E você, Rony?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Deveres?"

"Como?"

"É, deveres, listas gigantescas de exercícios que os professores passam diariamente...você não tem que fazer nenhum?"

"Ah, não, eu já fiz todos.- Hermione levou sua mão à testa de Rony."

"É, está sem febre aparente, mas quem sabe febre interna..."

"Engraçadinha..."

"Bem, você ainda é Ronald Weasley...- ela sorriu graciosamente e Rony se encantou."

"Merecia uma foto."

"Como?"

"O seu sorriso."

"O que tem ele?"

"Merecia uma foto.- ela ficou rubra e sorriu timidamente- Este também."

"Rony..."

"Ok, eu paro. Está tarde, eu vou dormir. Até amanhã."

Rony virou-se e dirigiu-se para a escada do dormitório feminino. Nem mesmo percebeu quando o embrulho de fotos de Hermione caiu no chão, ou mesmo quando a própria Hermione pegou-o e chamou-o para devolver.

"Amanhã eu entrego para ele...- ela pensou, a curiosidade corroendo e pedindo que ela abrisse o envelope, apenas dobrado, e visse o que havia dentro- não terá problema se eu der uma espiadinha...haverá?

"Alguém está entendendo por que a Mione está fugindo de mim hoje o dia todo?- Rony perguntou, logo no almoço."

"Nem imagino...- Harry virou-se para Gina e viu-a sorrindo- Que cara é essa?"

"Você não esqueceu nada no salão comunal ontem, né, Rony?- ele pareceu pensar."

"Não que eu me lembre, mas talvez um livro ou um pergaminho..."

"Ou alguns sorrisos?- ela ajudou."

"Mas..."

"A Hermione andava por aí abraçada com um pacote igual ao seu. Imaginei que você tivesse deixado cair ou algo assim."

Rony levantou-se imediatamente e correu para o dormitório.

"Onde está?- ele jogou suas roupas para o alto e afastou sua cama para o lado- Onde estão os meus preciosos sorrisos? Meus preciosos..."

Ele sentou-se na cama e apanhou uma única foto dentro de suas vestes, a que o acompanhava para onde quer que fosse, sua preferida, onde Hermione ria com toda a pureza e beleza de uma mulher. Mas na verdade não era exatamente uma foto. Era um desenho. Um retrato perfeito de Hermione desenhado por Rony.

"Onde estão seus outros sorrisos, Mione?- ele perguntou para a foto, como se ela fosse responder algo- Me diz...onde estão os outros? Onde está o singelo, o simples, o natural? O arisco, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas? E aquele esquisito com a boca torta? Aquele é realmente engraçado... onde estão todos?"

"Em mim?- alguém falou e Rony deu um salto para trás, deixando a foto que segurava cair no chão."

"Mi...Mione..."

Hermione estava parada na porta do dormitório masculino, abraçada a um envelope pardo meio cheio. Ela andou até perto da cama, parou onde a foto tinha caído e pegou-a. Analisou-a durante breves instantes, com uma expressão no rosto que Rony não pôde decifrar.

"Você tinha 14 anos...- ele começou a explicar- foi na altura em que você me deu o perfume...ou eu te dei o perfume, no Natal...nem me lembro mais...só prestei atenção no sorriso mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, e em você, ele nunca foi batido por nenhum outro, nem você nunca o repetiu. Foi um sorriso só para mim. Esse sorriso em especial não foi capturado por uma máquina, mas eu o tinha gravado na minha mente. Então eu o desenhei."

A garota passou alguns minutos olhando para Rony, tentando absorver o que ele falara. Desviava seu olhar do desenho para Rony e novamente para o desenho.

"Desculpe nunca ter te contado. Eu tive medo que você achasse ridículo e risse de mim. Se bem que rir renderia ainda mais fotos, aumentaria minha coleção, mas não seria algo legal para se lembrar. E eu tive medo que você não sentisse o que eu sinto, como estou com medo agora, de saber que você está me odiando ou desejando nunca mais me ver, ou algo do tipo...- Rony não parava de tentar explicar."

"Isso é uma coleção?- ela perguntou, indiferente, retirando todas as fotos do envelope e jogando-as para Rony, fazendo-as se espalharem pelo chão."

"Sou um colecionador de sorrisos.- ele disse simplesmente."

"Sorrisos de Hermione?"

"Todos os que eu puder capturar ou gravar na minha mente."

"Nunca te disseram que é melhor ter os sorrisos ao vivo?"

"Uma vez, há bem pouco tempo, mas eu mesmo assim tive medo..."

Quando Hermione sorriu, Rony não pôde descrever exatamente o que sentira. Se êxtase, pernas bambas, coração acelerado, falta de ar, borboletas dançando no estômago, ou tudo junto.

Era daquele sorriso que ele estava falando. Aquele sorriso puro e belo que ele só vira uma vez até ali, e que agora Hermione voltava a mostrá-lo, somente para ele. Os olhos dela brilhavam e olhavam-no com tanta intensidade como se quisessem tentar entender o que ele pensava no momento. Ele, por sua vez, atentou-se ao sorriso dela.

"Pelo que eu ouvi- ela começou- você sabe ler os meus sorrisos como nenhum outro poderia fazer. Da primeira vez que eu mostrei esse sorriso pra você, eu quis dizer a mesma coisa que demonstro agora.- ela parou e aproximou-se de Rony- Você pode lê-lo?"

Rony sorriu e puxou Hermione pela cintura, abraçando-se ao corpo dela. Viu um último sorriso da garota, singelo e confiante, antes de fechar os olhos e juntas seus lábios aos dela, num beijo tão puro e belo como o mais perfeito dos sorrisos de Hermione. Tão intenso e verdadeiro como os sentimentos de Rony.

"Essa foi a melhor leitura que já me fizeram...- ela comentou."

"Aquele foi o melhor sorriso para ler..."

Hermione olhou desconcertada para Rony, meio corada, tímida e envergonhada. Tinha um sorriso fino e retraído nos lábios, que o rapaz tachou como _gracioso_.

"Então eu posso continuar minha coleção ao vivo?"

"Será um prazer poder contribuir com ela."

"O prazer será todo nosso.- e beijou-a novamente."

"Admito que no começo eu fiquei irritada com todas essas fotos.- ela revelou- Mas depois Gina veio me explicar o que era e me fez entender que eu também sentia o mesmo."

"Gina?"

"É, ela e o Harry me viram com o envelope e resolveram explicar. Foi bom assim.- Rony sorriu para a garota antes de voltar-se para as fotos no chão e começar a catá-las- O que você vai fazer com elas? Agora você não precisa mais delas..."

"Toda coleção de estima merece ser guardada pelo máximo de tempo possível, Mione. Uma coleção de figurinhas, do Harry por exemplo, deve ser guardada até que ela se complete e possa-se começar outra. As detenções da Gina poderão ser guardadas até que ela saia de Hogwarts. Fotos de garotas no vestiário devem ser guardadas até que se encontre **A** garota e se passe a contemplá-la. Moedas devem ser guardadas até que o preço delas seja tão alto que a sua ambição o obrigue a trocá-la por dinheiro. E..."

"E uma coleção de sorrisos?"

"Bem, esta coleção em especial deve ser guardada para sempre, porque um sorriso nunca será igual a outro, então, ninguém nunca vai poder começar uma nova coleção de sorrisos, ou trocá-la por alguma coisa. Um sorriso sempre será único e perfeito no seu próprio sentido, belo e puro. E eu digo isso, minha querida Mione, porque eu sou um Colecionador de Sorrisos.- ela riu e selou os lábios num beijo longo e apaixonado."

"Sorrisos de Hermione."

FIM!

N/Rbc: uma ShortFic graciosa, rápida e bem leve. Para quem tinha parado há muito tempo com as Fics R/Hr eu até que gosto desta, mas gosto bem mais da capa dela (no link HOMEPAGE da minha página desse site, na data de9 de Julho)...e prefiro ainda mais minhas duas primeiras R/Hr (Through The Rain e Through Your Kiss)...mas ok, eu ainda assim acho O Colecionador de Sorrisos algo legal e singelo...espero que tenham gostado. E só assim mesmo para eu fazer uma Harry/Gina...rs...!

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


End file.
